Gensokyo Overlord
by MrJoey066
Summary: My First fanfic. 2 powerful beings. One, the Overlord, ruler of the Netherworld. the other, The Scarlet Devil. What happens when these 2 meet? Rated T for now, may be rated M...who knows...Enjoy.
1. A new Dimension?

Joey: HEY ALL! Mr Joey066 here. This is my first Fanfic…I am kinda nervous.

Laharl:Whatever, Why the Hell am I with Remilia?

Joey:I felt like it. You gots a problem with that?

Remilia:*PO'd* Joey…Your fate is sealed.

Joey:Um..I don't own Touhou or Disgaea. All characters, places, etc belong to their respective owners. So..um..yeah…BEGIN!*runs off*

Laharl and Remilia:*chase after him* 

* * *

Laharl breathed a heavy sigh. "BORING!" It was the same thing as every other day. Wake up, boss people around, eat, go get bills passed, go train pupils, fight monsters, level up, fight Mid-Boss, argue with Love Freak, Fight challengers, eat again, go to sleep. Just to do the same thing the next day. The young Overlord was getting tired of it. "When will their be an actual goddamn challenge?" He boomed, getting angry. He then heard his door open and see a person come in. "Who is there?"

The person, who was trying to catch her breath, was stunning. Closed eyes, Beautiful flowing blond hair, and a black dress. She was the Dimensional Gatekeeper, Melanie. "So sorry, Lord Laharl….*pant* …But we..*pant*...found a new dimension…*pant*"

Laharl was stunned. 'A new dimenion means new challenges…This will be excellent.' He thought. He began laughing maniacally. "A new dimension, huh? What is the report?"

Melanie sighed, then straightened up and pushed her hair out of the way of her face. "Sir. The dimension is known as Gensokyo. There are multiple powerful beings there. They all have special powers. You may need some items. I will summon-"

Laharl held up his hand. "Enough! This area sounds very interesting. I shall go. ALONE." "S-Sir?" Melanie asked, startled. Laharl closed his eyes, a smirk forming on his face. "I shall go now." He walked to the portal. "Set the coordinates for Gensokyo." Melanie sighed and did as she was told. The portal begin glowing, and a mansion had come into view. Laharl grinned. "Finally, a challenge." He took out his sword, and jumped in, ready for action.

* * *

Joey:*in pain* Ugh…well, I hope that was good.

Laharl:Hmph, it seems adequate. Good job, Vassal.

Joey:I aint a Vassal!

Remilia:When do I come in?

Joey:Next chapter…MAYBE…*sees Remilia pull out Gungnir* Um..Ok, you will appear next chapter…Um, before that, maybe we should tell them about this fanfic?

Remilia:*sighs* fine. First off, Joey has never played Touhou, so he doesn't really know how I will act. Therefore, I may act different than in the games and anime…and manga.

Laharl:Secondly, I have pretty much gotten over my weakness of sexy women and positive thinking…However, that doesn't mean I like it..

Joey:Finally, All chapters may be small. Also, please remember this is my First fanfic. Please Read and Review..and no flaming.

All 3:Good bye!


	2. Overlords, Devils, and Maids, oh my! lol

Joey:*Walks in* Ok…I got a review and the person told me I should do at least 1000 words…Dang it… So, before I start, thank you, all who favorited this story…Even though I think Remilia Put you up to it…

Remilia:*drinking tea* oh? *tosses Gungnir at Joey, hitting him in the head*

Joey:SON OF A NEKOMATA! *rubs head* well 2nd up, congrats to darkhero what must be done, for being my first review….

Laharl:He will make a good vassal!

Joey:Yes…well, a few more things….for one thing, I don't know a lot about Disgaea…only played Disgaea DS. Also, I am adding one of my custom characters in this story.

Remilia:Ok..anything else? I mean, you have more than 100 words on this thing alone…

Joey:Oh yes..um, I wont update very often….just so ya know…and also, My chapters may not be 1000 words…soooo..yeah..Begin! Also, this may be in Story format, or 1st person format as some call it…so yeah…. I own nothing.

Laharl's POV

I landed softly on the ground. I looked around. It was night time, pitch black and very strange. "Hmmm…" I said, wondering what th do. I sighed, then began walking. Being a demon, I had some good eyesight, especially at night. I walked to the mansion, seeing a gatekeeper. She seemed asleep, so I didn't do anything and just walked to the door. I knocked on the door, bored out of my #*$&ing mind. And as to why I bleeped out that swear, Flonne keeps telling me to watch my mouth…dang love freak. The door opened and I saw a maid. She seemed really nice. "Can I help you?" she asked, obviously annoyed. She had purplish hair, a maid's outfit, and knives in a scabbard on her leg. I smirked. "Yes you can, maid. I, the great Overlord Laharl request lodging at this establishment." She sighed, then waved me in. When I entered, I sensed something strange. "Does anyone live here, miss…?" I asked the maid. The maid nodded. "Mistress lives here." All of a sudden, I saw two red orbs that seemed to float in midair. A voice boomed. "Who goes there?" Lightning flashed and I saw a woman. She had red eyes, fangs, and wore very royal-like clothes.

Remilia's POV

I had been drinking tea when I sensed someone. After walking down and asking who's there, I got a better look at him. He was just a _kid_. He had blue hair with 2 strands looking like antennae. He had a red scarf, and pants..but no shirt… He seemed pretty interesting. I saw him cross his arms. "Foolish mortal, tremble in fear! I am the mighty Overlord, Laharl!" I heard him exclaim. He then started laughing maniacally. I grinned. "Well, Overlord Laharl…I am the Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet." I unfolded my wings and grinned. "feel free to bow down before me." I saw Sakuya. "Seems like you know my Maid, Sakuya Izayoi…" I nodded to her and she left.

Laharl's POV

I learned the maid's name was Sakuya. "Yeah..she seems nice." I smirked. "Anyways, I require Lodging." I saw Remilia smirk. "and if I refuse?"she asked. I sighed. "Well then," I said, charging up an Overlord's Wrath. "I will TAKE YOU DOWN!" There was dead silence, probably because the author wanted this to be very dramatic…or cause he couldn't think of anything else to write..lazy mortal. Then, Remilia began laughing, seeming somewhat scary. "Well, I congratulate you on your enthusiasm on trying to get a room..For that, I will let you sleep here…" she said. I smirked. "Good…about time." I said, walking upstairs. "I shall be in my room." I walked, then stopped. "Um…where do I go?" I asked, completely clueless for once. I saw her facepalm and she pointed at a random door. I walked in, thanking her. I saw a nice comfy bed, and lied down on it. She seemed nice. And..kinda cute…

?'s POV.

I saw the whole thing happen. I sighed. "Master Laharl….Why did this happen…..No matter, as your pupil, I, Azel, will set you free!" People looked at me like I was weird. I sighed again. "I should first get into the area….Bad enough I snuck here when Master Laharl wasn't looking, but…" I sighed, then gripped my axe and headed off, ready to fight and protect Master Laharl.

Episode 2:End…

Joey:Phew..done, and while there are probably not 1000 words...or maybe they are, but anyways…it is pretty good..*hair on back of neck stands up* Oh….Arabian Nights…*turns and sees Laharl and Remilia, both their auras visible and flailing angrily* Um….

Laharl:*charges up Overlord's Wrath* How dare you make me clueless!

Remilia:And you did not notify us about the new character…*gets ready to use a spell card*

Joey:O-Ok, I am sorry! *sighs* Ok, um…Azel is a Male Warrior, Disgaea DS model, and he wields an axe. Um..right now, I am thinking that all the moves that Azel has are Boulder Crush and Skull Splitter…

Azel:MASTER LAHARL!*Waves, and gets killed by Remilia*

Joey:*gulps* Laharl…Remilia…if you 2 harm me, I will show and/or say embarassing things about you!

Laharl:*Sighs* Well then, I guess we should end this.

Joey:Yep. See ya guys next time on…

All 3:GENSOKYO OVERLORD!

Joey:I kinda feel like doing what happens in the game….but I wont, so..bye. Read and review..and be sure to send ideas, if you want…heck, you could send Character ideas, and If I like it, I will use them. Just follow this setup. *points down*

Name:

Age:

Gender

Species(Or class)

Weapon:

Appearance(doesn't have to be a pic, just a description.)

Bio(A short little thing about your character.)

Enjoy.


End file.
